


Divinity

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: The Queen and Kings of Altea [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Allura Ship Week 2019, Allura the Lion Goddess, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: The Lion Goddess prophecy leads the Atlas to Allura.





	1. Angel/Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be titled with the Allura Ship Week Prompt I'm using.

It took them three years to find Princess Allura.

But if their readings of the cave carvings on Earth and on Arus were correct, the timeline was as it should be. Curtis was still wary about following the guidance of several thousand year old myths and prophecies but Shiro was adamant that it was their strongest source of information.

"Keith found me by following a prophecy," Shiro reminded him often.

That honestly was the only "solid" reassurance the Comms Chief had. But right now, as they drifted through deep,  _deep_ space Curtis couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation. It was dark out here with barely any stars. He imagined this was what deep sea diving would be like except with absolutely no flashlight. He had thermos and biorhythm scanners running at the same time. They weren't going to go through this completely blind.

Then, he saw it.

"Captain."

Shiro looked over to his boyfriend. The dark circles around his eyes were very prominent against his light skin tone. Trying to get the man to sleep was impossible this week. 

"There's something out there," Curtis typed away as he zoomed in. "A nebula?"

"I can feel Black," Shiro murmured with his eyes closed. "She's close."

"Sam," Shiro opened his eyes. "Divert power to the thrusters." He clenched his hands behind his back. "We're going in."

They glided to her as if pulled by a magnetic force. Curtis didn't even have to look at his scanners to know it was her. The Atlas stopped right in front of her. Curtis stood up slowly to look through the front windows. The nebula looked as if the princess was sleeping in a curled position. What was her hair shifted and moved in a spectrum of blues, greens, and silvery stars. The lions were there guarding her in her slumber.

" ' _The Lion Goddess will sleep_ _amongst her pride,' "_ Coran recited quietly, "  _'On a bed of light and color.' "_

"Allura," Shiro choked out. "We found you."

Curtis moved to lightly grasp Shiro's hand. "What now?"

Shiro took a long breath in and out. He squeezed Curtis' hand before letting go of it.

"Atlas crew, prepare for Mecha form."

The countdown went. Atlas was now in the robot form. They moved closer, bringing a hand up to touch her. The lions moved. The nebula shifted and uncurled in a lazy stretch. She stood on her starry legs, her hair floating behind like a cape. Then she walked to them slowly, one foot in front of the other. Atlas offered a hand. She placed a starry hand in it. There was a flash of light as the nebula shrunk into itself until there was a small figure standing in the middle of the Atlas' palm. 

Allura's eyes glowed with the colors of the universe.

The control room held their breath as they took it in. Then her eyes closed and she collapsed.

"Med team report to the Atlas bay," Curtis quickly alerted. "We're bringing in Princess Allura."

* * *

Curtis watched from the hospital room doorway as Shiro still held onto her, the silver haired man’s face buried in her hair as he wept out all of his emotions. 

"I'm sorry," Shiro sobbed out. "I left you alone."

Princess Allura was tired and barely conscious but it didn’t prevent her from running her fingers in his hair.

"Is it over?" she slowly breathed out, "Has peace begun?"

Shiro nodded his head. A tension left her aching body.

"Then there's nothing to apologize for." She shifted her head minutely to press her lips to his temple. "You did what I asked."

They locked eyes for a second and then leaned in for a kiss. Curtis shifted his gaze. They were still going to have to figure out how this would be for all three of them. He already knew that there was nothing "normal" about Takashi Shirogane and so he was to expect the unexpected. He looked back. They were embracing now. He hoped to have a companionable relationship with the Princess once they discussed this.

Her eyes opened and fixed on him. He forgot how to breathe.

"Curtis," she murmured.

Her hand was out for his. His feet moved forward before he could register it. He had a couple of basic things to say, how he was glad they found her, how he hoped she'd feel better soon, did she need water...but as her eyes stayed locked with his none of that came to him. 

' _She saved my entire planet,' Shay had told him._

_'We were the first to be extended Voltron's aid,' the Arusians proudly proclaimed._

_'She brought me back to life,' Shiro had softly murmured. 'She gave me hope every time I felt the darkness slipping into my mind.'_

He had her hand then leaned in for a soft press of lips. He pulled back but kept his hand around hers. As he stared at the flush in her cheeks he realized he was already on his way to loving her too.

"Welcome home," Curtis smiled.


	2. Family/Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Allura family time. Mention of Coran/Alfor/Melenor relationship.

Allura kept her eyes closed as Coran held her.

He was warm and the scent of something tangy lingered in his clothes. She buried her nose into the collar of his light blue vest and breathed it in. His own breath was even. She could feel his chest expand and retract as his lungs worked.

Even before her sacrifice it had been much too long since she’d embraced her second father.

“Is that _miltopane?”_

Coran lightly chuckled. “Yes it is.” He kissed the top of her hair. “The trees here are larger than what we used to have but the fruit’s very good.” He tilted his head so he could look at her properly. “I can bring some for you if you’d like.”

“ _Please_.”

At this point she’d even eat food goo. It hadn’t been the worst to eat but it wasn’t her favorite. After being in a healing cocoon of her parents’ Quintessence for some time before the Atlas found her she was up to tasting _anything_.

“Coming right up princess.”

Coran gave her one last squeeze before slipping off her bed. It was late morning but Allura’s body still needed rest. Saving all realities earned her that much.

“Coran.”

He paused by the door. “Yes princess?”

She bit her lips. “About before - when I left,” she fisted her blankets as tears started welling up. “I didn’t mean to go without saying goodbye.”

“I know, juniberry. But Allura - please.” Coran wiped under his eyes. “Let’s not talk about that. You’re back and that’s all that matters to me.”

“I don’t mean to upset you,” she half whispered. “But you mean so much to me - I love you Coran.” Tears glistened down her cheeks. “The thought that I didn’t get the chance to tell you back then -”

Coran was by her side in an instance. “Oh heavens,” he choked out as he tightly held her. “You’re my sun, Allura.” He repeatedly kissed her forehead. “Don’t _ever_ do that again and I’ll consider us even.”

Allura silently nodded her head as they cried together. Coran broke off even though his eyes were still wet.

“I need to get you your treat,” he smiled.

“What would I do without you?”

“Starve,” he playfully winked.

She softly tittered at that. He gave her a last look and then left her bedroom. Allura fell back against the pillows with a shaky sigh. That had been bothering her for so long she was glad to have finally addressed it. Her heart was still aching though. Some more tears slipped out from her closed eyes as she thought about nothing in particular. She was simply emotion.

There was a soft knock on her door. She knew it was too soon to be Coran. She used her nightgown’s sleeve to wipe her face.

“Come in.”

Shiro came through the door. He had simple Earth clothes on: black jeans, a white shirt and black jacket. His right arm was the Altean blue and white that formed a complete arm that closely matched what his arm would be like. His hover arm was only for wartime.

Seeing him out of uniform made her smile.

“Hey there sleepyhead.” His smile dropped as he came to her bedside. “Allura, are you ok?”

Her eyes must have been puffy and red.

“Yes.”

Shiro arched a disbelieving brow. That made her laugh.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“…Ok. If not -”

“You’ll know Shiro.”

He lightly grinned at that. “You’ll just throw me out.”

“Well, more of a gentle nudge.”

“Right.” His smile waned a little. “On a more serious note…I wanted to see if you were up to talking about - things. Where we stand. It’s not really important but,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I did kiss you a week ago.”

“As well as Curtis.”

“Oh?”

“It happened right behind you.” She grinned a little. “I’m surprised you didn’t see. We were still embracing when he leaned in.”

“literally behind my back,” he shook his head. “And you were fine with it?”

Her eyes darted away with a bit of shyness. “It was unexpected.” She looked back st him with redness in her cheeks. “But so was your kiss, I suppose.”

Shiro’s face felt warm. “Allura, I…I’ve been in love with you for a while.” He grabbed his knee. “But I also fell in love with Curtis. He was there for me in dark times. Helped me find my way again after - Well, after you died.” He swallowed hard. “He knew I needed to search for you. He helped me Allura, knowing full well that I still loved you and what that could mean for him if we did find you.”

“He sounds like a good man.”

“He is.” Shiro took her hand into his. “It’s selfish of me. I don’t even know where to begin but….” he lifted his eyes to her face, his silver brows twisted up in conflict, “is there a way this could work? With the three of us?”

Allura slipped her hand out of his to fully cup his face.

“Of course we can.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why not? Coran and my parents managed just fine.”

Shiro’s brows lifted up. “Your parents and Coran were in a polyamorous relationship?”

“Well of course they were,” Allura lightly laughed. “Why do you think there are _so_ many paintings of them together? Granted, Coran and my mother had a more companionable relationship but they were all happy together.” Allura considered him for a moment. “Is that not common on Earth?”

“Generally, no.”

“Well,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “Good thing you’re on Altea.”

His shoulders relaxed considerably. “Yeah. Good thing.”

“I’ll need some time with Curtis but he seemed pleasant on the Atlas. Very friendly.” She gave him a small smirk. “A lovely kisser.”

“That he is.” Shiro answered her playful smirk. “I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Don’t you _dare_ Shiro!”

He pushed aside the pillow she hit him with. “Takashi.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I’d like it if you used my first name.”

“…Takashi,” she tried out.

“Yeah,” he leaned in to kiss her, “just like that.”


	3. Cultural Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the pre-shallurtis. I still have ideas around these three but this will conclude the setup. :)

“ _Allura.”_

_Tired and on the verge of collapsing completely, Allura opened her eyes halfway. If she wasn’t already on her knees seeing her parents in the Void might have dropped her down._

_“Mother,” she breathed out shallowly, “father.”_

_”Oh, darling.” Queen Melenor dropped down to Allura, making her skirts floof out. “How you’ve suffered so.”_

_Her mother had died when she was young. Being in her warm, loving embrace again made Allura’s eyes water. Her father leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_”Juniberry.”_

_Allura was crying now. “It’s done, father.”_

_Melenor stroked her hair. “And how brave you are, my beautiful child.”_

_“I’m so sorry it came to this,” Alfor dropped down to embrace both of them. “But it will not be a one way gift Allura. I promise.”_

_”Father?”_

_”We can send you back to your reality,” Melenor softly murmured. “Or you can come with us, if that is your wish.” She pulled away to look at her daughter face to face. “But I feel the latter is much too soon. You found a family.”_

_”...I did.” Allura rested her cheek on her mother’s chest. “I have.”_

_“And there’s Coran.”_

_“Heavens yes,” Allura shut her eyes tightly. “And our people.”_

_“That sounds like a decision,” Melenor lightly smiled._

_”I’m sorry,” Allura sighed. “But I can’t go with you yet.”_

_”Quite frankly,” Alfor grinned. “I wasn’t going to let you come with us. You have an entire life to live still.”_

_”Alfor!” Melenor tutted. “It’s still her choice.”_

_”I am being honest!”_

_”Oh father,” Allura leaned into his hand. “I’ll miss you. Both of you.”_

_”You can see us anytime,” Melenor kissed her cheek. “In your dreams and in the stars.”_

_”And in your heart,” Alfor tightly squeezed them._

_Warmth surrounded Allura as her parents’ quintessence came around her, wrapping her in a blanket of security. Her eyes started to droop with sleep._

_”I...Love...”_

”You,” her lips mumbled in sleep.

”Princess?”

The voice made her stir.

Her white lashes fluttered as she awoke from her nap. The smell of the overhead blossoming tree drifted down to her. There was a whole grove of cherry blossom trees on New Altea. A gift from Shiro, personally relocated and replanted - with Colleen and Coran's help.

The side of her neck throbbed from the awkward position. Her tablet was still on but had fallen to the side. Reading outdoors had been a good idea. Taking an impromptu nap with no neck cushion had been a terrible one. She softly groaned as she straightened up. A blanket was on her. She hadn’t brought one with her. 

“I thought you might like a blanket,” Curtis gave a friendly smile. 

“Thank you. It was appreciated.”

There was a moment of silence. Curtis’ navy jacket shifted with the light breeze. Some of Allura’s hair was caught in that same wind. Some blossoms fell down and rested on her hair. Curtis felt some warmth inside and then cleared his throat.

”Well, I’ll just let you get back to -"

“Stay.” Allura released the sleeve of his jacket with a light blush. “Please. I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

"...Ok."

He picked up her tablet and then sat down. He eyed the text inquisitively before handing it back to her.

"How are you liking Hansel and Gretel?"

Allura looked down at her tablet. The text was still in Altean translation. She leaned forward a little with wide eyes.

"You can read Altean?"

"All of the Atlas crew can. The information Commander Holt brought to the Garrison required we learn Altean." He smiled as her ears twitched in silent excitement. "But we can only read and recognize the text. I'm working on speaking it."

"Shiro can help you," Allura murmured. "Although he started to learn on our travels, he gained my language knowledge as a side effect to being in my body."

"When you pulled him out of the Black Lion," Curtis nodded in understanding. "He is helping when he can." He chuckled a little. "Romelle started to teach me but then Coran stepped in right away."

Allura's smile widened. "Romelle mispronounces older Altean phrases."

"All of the Alteans do," Curtis lightly shook his head. "Coran has mandatory language classes to try to fix that."

"Oh Coran." Allura tittered behind her hand. "He can't expect _nothing_ to have changed in ten thousand decapheobs."

"Especially with language, which is fluid and prone to change over time."

"That is true." She looked down at the text. "Perhaps it is Coran and myself that need the language classes."

"That could help. But there's also nothing wrong with wanting to preserve your culture."

A shadow came into her eyes. "It's a problem when it risks lives."

"Princess?"

She blinked and the shadow passed. "Just Allura, please. Unless the occasion calls for formalities."

"Oh." He folded his hands over his crossed legs. "May I ask why?"

She ran her fingers over the tablet to shut it off.

"Do you know that Alteans believe in Essence Bonds? It's quite similar to Earth's soulmates."

" _Oh_." He felt the flush returning. "Is this about kissing you? I-"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He was certain the flush was clearly visible despite being in the shade and dark skinned. He looked directly at her. There was a blooming pink on her cheeks accompanied by a smile.

"Unlike Earth's," she continued on, "we believe that an Essence Bond can be between more than two people. It all depends on how the essence had divided in the beginning. Some people find one part. Lucky ones find _all_ the parts." Her eyelids lowered. "The unfortunate never find even one."

"...That would be unfortunate."

"Yes." She bit her lip a little and then turned to him fully. "I think we're all part of one essence. You, me, and Shiro." She tilted her head speculatively. "Adam might have been another part but I wouldn't be able to tell. In another life, perhaps-" she cut off her trailing. "Well," she straightened her shoulders, "what do you think of this?" 

"It's...definitely an idea." Pause. "Why do you think we're connected? Specifically, why me? I can see how you and Shiro are. But me - I'm not putting myself down," he lightly chuckled when she frowned, "I know what I have to offer. I know who I am." He frowned. "But I'm human. Takashi - he's always been more than human even before he went into space."

"Does blood determine a soulmate on Earth?"

"I don't think so."

She crossed her arms. "Then why would an Altean Essence Bond?"

"Then what does?"

"Essence."

He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from Shiro. "And what about people that aren't as attune to quintessence and such?"

"You may not be consciously aware, but _subconsciously_ you are."

He quirked a dark brow. "How so?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

The red came back but he kept his face even. "It was an impulse."

"Or was it an instinct prompted by your essence reacting to mine and Shiro's?"

He folded his hands in front of his face. "Is it really that simple?"

"Why does it have to be difficult?" she countered.

His blue grey eyes stared at her unblinkingly. He lowered his hands to rest in his lap.

"Is that why you blush around me? Because of your essence reacting to me?"

"Yes," she gave him a coy smile. "As _you_ blush around _me."_

"Well, you're very brave. And beautiful."

"And you're clever. Loyal." Her eyelids dropped a little. "Very dark skinned."

His hand halted on its journey to her face. "Is that like a fetish?"

"A what?"

"Uh, well, why point out my skin color?"

"Dark skin is an attractive trait of conventional beauty in Altean culture."

"So Tavo and Kinkade -"

"Are _very_ attractive. Tavo more so because of his ears." She lifted his raised hand to her cheek. "And so are you."

He swallowed at her bluntness. "So then Takashi -"

"In Altean culture he is 'all-right,' as humans put it. But he has so many other wonderful qualities for the conventional Altean." She shrugged. "I like his skin color as well as his other qualities."

"But you just said you liked my dark skin."

"You asked about what is typical. _I_ can like dark, light and everything in between, thank you very much."

He grinned a little. "I'm teasing you princess."

"I know." She mirrored his grin. "That's not what I asked you to call me."

"You really know what you like huh?"

"Of course I do." She tilted her chin a little. "I'm royalty." She turned her head to lightly kiss the side of his palm. "But I'm certain there are things I do not yet know that I'll like."

The look in her eyes shot a little shiver down his spine.

"I think I'm interrupting something," came an amused voice.

They looked up to see Shiro in his casual wear and Altean arm.

"You are," Allura playfully huffed.

Shiro raised his hands up. "Well don't let me stop you two." He shifted so he was standing comfortably.

Curtis shook his head. "I didn't take you as a voyeur."

"I didn't either." Shiro rubbed the edge of his facial scar. "But now I'm wondering..."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Allura lifted her hand up and crooked her fingers. "Come here."

"Yes your highness."

When he was close enough she tossed the blanket over his head. He let out a laugh and then grunted as he was twirled around and his knees knocked so he'd bend them. 

"Ooph!"

Shiro pulled the blanket off. He was now lying down under the tree with Allura and Curtis on either side of him.

"Curt," he pointed at Allura, " 'Lura just manhandled me."

"I saw." Curtis looked to her. "You'll have to show me that trick."

"Certainly."

"Hey-!"

Allura moved his arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Curtis did the same on the other side.

"We've come to an agreement," Allura started.

"We can work this out," Curtis smiled.

Shiro blinked as they kissed his cheeks. He smiled widely then leaned over to give a kiss to each of them.

"Good. 'Cause I moved all our things into Allura's room."

"Takashi -"

"Good," Allura sighed as she placed Shiro's hand on her hip. "I wasn't looking forward to lugging things around."

"Princess - " She pinched his hand. Curtis restarted. "Allura, are you sure? We can wait longer."

"I told you, essence tells." Allura lifted her head up. "Are you unsure?"

"...I didn't say that."

"Then we're in agreement again."

"Allura's bed is ridiculously big." Shiro yawned. "Plenty of room to sleep however you want."

"I just realized. I-I do get nightmares," Allura quietly murmured. "Perhaps this won't-"

"So does Takashi."

"So does Curtis."

 Shiro felt the tension ease from her. 

"Alright then." 

Her hand rested on Shiro's chest. She cracked an eye open to see Curtis' going over hers. They shared a smile and then closed their eyes for a nap. There were probably going to be some arguments and surprises but it was ok.

They'll face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have a headcanon that dark skin is attractive in Altean culture. Like how celebrities tend to set the beauty trend and whatnot nowadays, the Altean royals being dark skinned is what set this trait as the ideal. This idea has popped up in another story and will probably show up again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a precursor to the post canon Shallurtis stories I'll be writing.


End file.
